cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Mayhem
Mayhem is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. =Dates & Venues= =Mayhem 2004= This event aired on December 26 from the Alamodome. The official theme song was "Personal Jesus" by Merilyn Manson. This event was sponsored by Elektra. Results :*'Lindsay Lohan won the 10-Woman Battle Royal' ::*The winner faces Tifa Lockheart later for the Women's title. ::*'Lara Croft' attacked Lindsey after the match, forcing Fredrick to make it a Triple Threat for the title, adding Lara as the third woman. ::*This was Foxxy Love's debut match. ::*This was the last time we see Ami Mizuno's "Goth Girl" persona. :*'The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) defeated The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) in a Steel Cage match' ::*The winners will face Eddie Murphy & Tanner for the Tag Team titles later in the event. ::*Lance escaped the cage to win. :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth' ::*Cloud pinned Sephiroth after Alucard attacked him during the match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Jet Li© and Squall Leonheart in a Triple Threat match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry tackled Jet Li to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Lindsay Lohan and Lara Croft in a Triple Threat match to retain the Women's Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Lara after the Meteor Kick. :*'The Vice Squad defeated Eddie Murphy & Tanner to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Lance pinned Eddie after the Last Dance. :*'Jeff Hardy defeated Tidus in a TLC match' ::*The winner will become #1 Contender for the NGW Championship'. ::*Hardy grabbed thebelt after punching Tidus off the ladder. ::*Jeff Hardy was fired from NGW a week after this event. :*'Duke Nukem, James Bond, Seifer Almasy and The Rock fought to a no contest in the Final Destination Match for the NGW Championship' :order of elimination: Seifer, Bond, Nukem & The Rock ::*The Rock's headlock takedown on Duke caused the floor to collapse eliminating them both. ::*"Final Destination" is NGW's name for NoDQ CAW's "Trip to Oblivion". ::*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event didn't happen in the ring. ::*This match was made with Wrestlemania XIX. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results =Mayhem 2007= NGW's first "Hardcore" CPV aired on New Years Eve 2007 from the Boardwalk Hall. Minako Aino defended the Womens championship against Yuna inside a Steel Cage and Brock Lesnar defended the World championship against Sephiroth inside Hell in a Cell. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Million Dollar championship' ::*Sakura pinned Rinoa with the Blossom-Plex. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Rob Van Dam]] defeated Jet Li to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*RVD pinned Jet li with the Five-Star Frog Splash. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Marcus Fenix]] defeated Dark Prince in the Hellhouse Match' ::*Fenix pinned The Prince with the Jackhammer. :*'T.X.A (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh in a TLC match to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Tifa grabbed the belts to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] defeated Yuna in a Steel Cage match to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Lindsey Lohan attacked Minako after the match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Sephiroth in the Hell in a Cell Match to retain the World Championship' ::*If he loses, Sephiroth will never get another title shot so long as Lesnar is champion. ::*Lesnar pinned Sephiroth after the Verdict. ::*'The Rock' confronted Lesnar after the match.